Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an effect-enhancing structure for rinsing a flush toilet including a plurality of sets of a water--supply device and a floating ball which can provide a high hydraulic pressure and then an effective rinse for a flush toilet combined with its water case as a body; besides, leverages and adjusting devices which can adjust the height of stored water to save the use of water.
Description of the Prior Art
The water case of a conventional flush toilet is set separately at a higher place, thereby give Water an enough fall for a clear rinse. But this will occupy a larger amount of space and make much noise. The water case of a toilet developed later is set at the same level as a body. Although this is not space-occupying and noisy, the fall is not enough for a clear rinse so that a lot of water will be wasted due to duplicate rinses. Moreover, the time for storing water afresh is long because of a single water-supply device.